Secrets
by Chibi-Akarin
Summary: A marine insults the Sohmas. Akito gets angry. I bet you can just imagine how NCIS gets involved. With an ongoing investigation and outsiders everywhere, can the Sohmas keep their secrets? DISCONTINUED/Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! another story! yeah... it might be a little ooc. i own nothing.**

* * *

"I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to offend-" a man started, but was interrupted by a terrible shrieking. The man whom he was speaking to suddenly assaulted him! It turned out to be quite the struggle. The man who was speaking was, in fact, an officer of the United States Marines. He had had a lot of training, and could easily win against the other man. Even if he hadn't had training, he could probably have won. The other man was very frail, and quite beautiful (if that was possible for a man). The officer stood, and backed up a little, trying to avoid the other's nails. He was confident, but all that changed when the frail man pulled out a gun. "H-Hey. Calm down..." he tried to say. But, he knew it was too late as he heard a gunshot. He felt warm, then cold, and then he blacked out.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was woken up by a phone call. He wanted to ignore it, but picked up the phone anyway.

"Hello?" he asked. It was Director Vance. It was unusual for the director to call him directly about a case. But the more he listened, the more he realized that this was no ordinary case. After hanging up, he reluctantly got dressed and started packing.

As the sun started to rise, he drove to headquarters. He was pleased to see that everyone was there on time. No, someone was missing. DiNozzo. Gibbs sighed. He got out of his car, and started walking towards his team.

"What's going on, Jethro?" Ducky asked, a little peeved from having been woken up so early in the morning.

"I'll give you the details on the plane," Gibbs responded. "Where's Tony?" he asked.

"Right here, Boss," Tony said, walking up to the group. The team made their way to the airport. Once they arrived, Ziva couldn't help but asking.

"Well, can you at least tell me where we are going?"

"Japan." Gibbs said.

* * *

**Akito killed some1.... o.0**

**i need to update my other story, but am 2 lazy too. i may not even update this 1.....depends on how many reviews i get -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry i havn't updated in so long.....i just got lazy....

* * *

"Japan?! Jethro, when you said we were heading East, I didn't realize you meant....well, East," Ducky said.

"Well, the situation calls for it," Gibbs replied. Everyone was on the plane at this point, and Gibbs was explaining why they were there. "Peter Wilkins, Private First Class in the Marines, was visiting Japan on personal business. His body was discovered in dumpster in Ikebukuro, Tokyo. He was 28 years old, married to a Ms. Elizabeth Wilkins, and was going to receive a promotion soon. Got any ideas?"

"Maybe a coworker got jealous of the promotion or maybe his wife was having an affair and the other guy got rid of the husband?" McGee put in.

"Why do you always suspect the women?" Ziva asked suspiciously. McGee stuttered a little in a sad attempt to defend himself, but failed.

"Maybe he got into a samurai ninja warrior fight and entered a duel to the death!" At this, everyone glared intensely at Tony. "What...?" he asked. Brushing off the interruption, they tried to get back on topic. The group thought of several more theories, but decided that it wouldn't matter until they saw the crime scene. The plane landed several hours later, and the group exited the plane. Once their luggage was properly collected, the group saw a driver with a sign reading 'NCIS'. Yes, very inconspicuous. The man spoke the best English he could, but it was enough to tell them that he was taking them to the crime scene.

* * *

umm that is all i could think of.... this story is just not interesting to me, so if anyone else wants to pick it up, GO AHEAD! i won't be writing any more of it, so yeah...


	3. Notice

**Okay, I am putting this up for adoption because I think it is a good idea and I don't want to waste it. If someone adopts it, please let me know so I can follow the story. I promise that I won't take it back or restrict you in any way. Yeah...**

**Thank you and good luck!**

** ~Chibi-Akarin  
**


End file.
